Summer Paradise
by Yuki no Airys
Summary: "Dan seperti terseret dalam pusaran takdir yang tak bisa kutolak, hari itu aku bertemu dengannya…. Gadis musim panas yang keceriaannya mengalahkan hangatnya sang mentari pagi. Di suatu pantai yang terisolasi dari kotornya dunia luar, hanya aku dan gadis musim panasku…." A Birthday gift for Grimmjow J. Wanna RnR?


Bisa dibilang, musim panas adalah musim yang paling ku benci. Dan jika kau bertanya apakah ada alasan khusus mengenai rasa benciku terhadap musim ini, maka jawabannya sudah pasti tidak ada. Ya, tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa aku membenci musim yang dipenuhi berbagai _matsuri_**(1)** ini, aku hanya tidak tahan dengan hawa panas yang seakan lebih membara dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Baiklah, anggap saja aku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menahan kutukan yang terlanjur keluar bagi para pelaku—penyebab—_Global Warming_. Aku tahu, memang tidak semua orang menginginkan efek rumah kaca ini terjadi. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang patut _dikambing_-_hitamkan_ dalam masalah ini, karena tentu saja secara tak langsung seluruh umat manusia—yang kebetulan menjadi penumpang di planet ketiga terdekat dari matahari ini—memiliki andil yang cukup besar dalam peningkatan zat penyebab lubang di ozon, termasuk diriku sendiri. Ya, panggil aku hipokrit atau apa. Yang jelas aku tak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku.

Semua teman dan keluargaku bisa dibilang telah mengerahkan segala kemampuannya—ya, aku tak bercanda akan hal ini—untuk membuatku 'lebih hidup' selama musim panas berlangsung, baik itu sekedar mengajakku ke taman wisata air ataupun pantai dengan rumah pribadi. Namun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa membuatku keluar dari cangkang anti musim panasku, hingga pada tahun-tahun berikutnya, mereka berhenti mencoba dan membiarkanku sendirian dalam kamar, menikmati satu-satunya hal yang kusuka dari musim panas, yaitu liburan sekolah.

Ya…, kupikir tak akan ada yang bisa mengubah pandanganku terhadap musim panas—mengingat banyaknya orang yang telah mencoba dan akhirnya gagal. Namun, seperti biasa, _Kami-sama_ suka sekali membuktikan keabsahan persepsiku. Semua itu bermula saat aku terpaksa menghabiskan liburan musim panas di rumah pamanku, Gin Ichimaru. Tampaknya ibuku sudah cukup gerah dengan tingkah super malas dan super anti sosialku selama musim panas terjadi, hingga beliau mengeluarkan ultimatum berupa 'Liburan bersama keluarga pamanmu atau koleksi _video games_-mu ibu hancurkan.'. Memang _sih_, kata-katanya tidak persis seperti itu—karena aku terlalu malas untuk mengingatnya, tapi dengan senyum super manis (baca: mengerikan) juga aura seram andalan ibuku, tentu saja aku tidak perlu berpikir ulang untuk memutuskan pilihanku. Oh ayolah…, aku menghabiskan sebagian besar uang jajanku untuk membeli _game-game_ itu, kau tahu?

Dan jika kau bertanya mengapa aku tak melupakan hari bersejarah itu sedangkan aku dengan mudahnya melupakan hal-hal sederhana lain, jawabannya hanya satu. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan seorang gadis mungil yang entah mengapa tak mau meninggalkan pikiranku. Mungkin aku tak akan bertemu dengannya jika saja aku tetap bersikeras menolak ajakan pamanku untuk berlibur di rumah pantainya, atau andai pamanku bukan seorang yang gigih dan menyerah saat aku menolak ajakannya untuk yang kesekian kali. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, aku merasa bersyukur kami mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Dan seperti terseret dalam pusaran takdir yang tak bisa kutolak, hari itu aku bertemu dengannya…. Gadis musim panas yang keceriaannya mengalahkan hangatnya sang mentari pagi. Di suatu pantai yang terisolasi dari kotornya dunia luar, hanya aku dan gadis musim panasku….

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Summer Paradise © Simple Plan**

**Grimmjow J. X Rukia K.**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, Grimmjow's POV, etc. You've been warned.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Feel Free to Click Back. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy, please…**

**.**

**.**

Dan akhirnya disinilah aku, sendirian, terhimpit di antara barang-barang bawaan yang ditempatkan di kursi belakang mobil kesayangan pamanku, yang umurnya ku yakini hampir sama dengan sang pemilik. Sedangkan ketiga sepupuku, Ulquiorra, Nell, dan Szayel menempati tempat lapang di depanku. Deru mesin yang cukup memekakkan telinga serta suara berisik tanteku di kursi samping kemudi, rasanya sudah cukup membuatku mempertanyakan kewarasan pikiranku saat menyetujui liburan ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah…, mengeluh juga tak akan membuatku terbebas dari situsasi ini.

Ku pandangi aspal jalanan dari balik jendela mobil, mengamati bagaimana perjuangan mereka agar tidak turut menguap dan bergabung bersama udara. Aura panas yang dikeluarkannya sedikit mengingatkanku akan film zaman dulu tentang pria-pria bertopi yang identik dengan rompi rumbai-rumbai dan sepatu _boots_ bergerigi tajam. Dan tentu saja munculnya adegan klise dimana sang protagonist dan antagonis saling berhadapan di jalanan dengan dua buah senjata api di tangan. Oh, dan jangan lupakan angin kering yang pasti berhembus saat adegan ini terjadi.

Berbagai topik yang cukup _random_ berkeliaran di otakku selama perjalanan ini berlangsung. Ingin tidur seperti ketiga penghuni di depanku pun tampaknya percuma, mengingat untuk duduk dengan nyaman saja aku harus berebut tempat dengan barang-barang di sampingku ini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memasang _headset_ yang tersambung pada _I-phone_ dan memutar secara acak apapun yang terdaftar dalam _playlist_ milikku. Mencoba menikmati alunan melodi yang mengalir dengan ceria. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kupusatkan kembali pandanganku ke luar jendela, sambil berharap bahwa kebosanan yang ku alami saat perjalanan—yang tak kuketahui arah dan tujuannya—ini tak membunuhku secara perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**»»««**

**.**

**.**

"Dan selamat datang di _Summer Paradise_, Grimmjow-_kun_…, semoga kau bisa betah liburan bersama kami. Szayel-_kun_ yang akan menunjukkan letak kamarmu, dan setelah kalian membereskan barang-barang kalian, kalian boleh pergi kemanapun kalian mau, tapi…, jangan lupa kembali saat makan siang ya~"

Aku hanya menatap datar pemandangan di depanku, sambil acuh tak acuh mendengarkan kata sambutan dari Bibi Rangiku. Serius deh? Nama pantainya tidak ada yang lebih norak lagi apa?

Yah, ambil sisi baiknya Grimm, setidaknya ini adalah pantai pribadi dan pemandangannya juga tak begitu buruk, mungkin setelah ini aku akan menjelajah sedikit. Selagi ada di sini tak ada salahnya menikmati pemandangan, kan? Lagipula dengan hal ini aku juga bisa menghindari paman rubahku sedikit lebih lama. Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlewati, _eh_? Tak kusangka aku sepintar ini.

"Oi, Grimm…, sebaiknya kau menghapus seringaian dari wajahmu itu. Tanpa perlu menyeringai selebar itu pun kau sudah terlihat seperti seorang maniak, tahu?"

Grrr… Si bocah _pink_ ini cari mati ya?

**…**

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak aku membereskan barang-barangku dan memberi sedikit—oke, banyak pelajaran kepada Syazel. Kamar yang diberikan kepadaku terletak di lantai dua dan terdapat balkon dengan satu set meja kursi jika kau ingin menikmati pemandangan laut yang terhampar tak berujung. Di sebelah kanan ruangan terletak kasur berukuran _king size _dengan _bed cover_ warna _cream_ cerah. Di sampingnya terdapat almari yang cukup besar dengan berbagai ukiran di tiap sudutnya. Sedangkan di sebelah kiri terdapat ruangan tertutup—yang nantinya ku ketahui sebagai kamar mandi—oleh pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani. Kamar yang tak terlalu mewah namun terkesan nyaman dan hangat dengan aura kekeluargaan yang terasa kental di udara. Ku pikir, aku akan betah menghabiskan sisa liburanku di sini.

Dan saat ini di sinilah aku, berdiri di atas batu karang sambil menatap laut lepas di hadapanku. Gemuruh ombak yang meledak-ledak marah karena berbenturan dengan batu karang yang menjadi pijakanku saat ini, sama sekali tak menyurutkan niatku untuk terus berada di sini. Memang sih, panasnya matahari yang menyinari diriku ini agak sedikit membuatku malas untuk berlama-lama, tapi entah mengapa mataku seakan terpatri pada pemandangan di depanku. Sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja aku melihat laut lepas, dan akhirnya terpesona akan keindahannya. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan lautan. Bebas, liar, memiliki sisi yang berbahaya namun kadang ketenangannya menentramkan jiwa. Dan tampaknya _telenovela_ yang sering ditonton ibuku sedikit memberikan dampak negatifnya kepadaku.

"Kurasa ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bunuh diri. Lagipula, tempat ini terlalu dangkal untuk bisa menenggelamkan diri dan bebatuan di bawah pun paling-paling hanyaa meninggalkan luka lecet kalau kau tetap nekat terjun dari sini. Kalau kau mau aku bisa menunjukkan spot favorit bagi orang yang ingin bunuh diri."

_What the_—?

Apa-apaan perkataannya itu tadi? Dan sejak kapan ada manusia mungil yang duduk di dekatku? Oke, Grimmjow…, berhenti histeris seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta dan tarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian hembuskan, kau tidak ingin mati muda karena jantungmu terus-terusan berdetak tidak normal kan?

Oke, waktunya memberi pelajaran kepada makhluk tak tahu sopan santun ini.

"Jadi, apa kau menerima tawaranku untuk menunjukkan tempat favorit yang ku bicarakan tadi?" Bocah itu, yang kemudian ku ketahui sebagai seorang gadis—bukannya aku melihat ke arah yang tidak-tidak, jadi tolong hilangkan seringai mesum di wajah kalian itu. Aku lelaki normal yang masih memiliki moral, tahu!—mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut menuju kepadaku. Dan selama sepersekian detik pandangan kami hanya terpusat pada sosok satu sama lain. Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang udara di sini terasa sedikit lebih panas?

Oke, fokus Grimmjow…. Ya, fokus pada bibir mungil merah mudanya yang sedikit terbuka seakan menunggu untuk dinikma—Oke! Hentikan pikiran anehmu itu sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Lagipula, bukan fokus seperti itu yang ku maksud, dasar bodoh! _Kami-sama_…, aku bersumpah bergaul lama-lama dengan Nnoitra akhirnya membangkitkan sisi mesumku secara perlahan.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau tadi terlihat seperti mati segan hidup tak mau dengan tatapan melankolis, saat ini kau lebih terlihat seperti orang aneh dengan mulut terbuka lebar, bola mata yang membulat serta wajah yang merona merah." Dan dengan tampang tak berdosanya gadis ini memberitahuku hal ini seolah-olah apa yang dikatakannya tadi tak membuat lubang pada egoku.

Apa gadis ini mental?

"Dengar ya, gadis kecil…, mengata-ngatai orang yang belum kau kenal itu tidak sopan…. Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan hal ini oleh kedua orang tuamu?" Aku mengatakan hal ini sehalus mungkin, tak lupa kutunjukkan senyum tiga jari ala model iklan pasta gigi. Dan reaksi yang kudapatkan dari gadis itu sesuai dengan harapanku. Muka gadis itu memerah karena menahan marah dan alisnya yang terukir rapi menukik tajam. Dan aku berani bersumpah aku mendengar geraman rendah yang berasal dari gadis itu.

_Gotcha_!

Belum sempat seringai kemenangan terukir lama di wajahku, rasa sakit yang cukup parah segera terdeteksi oleh tulang keringku. Sialan! Apa gadis ini baru saja menendangku?

"Rasakan! Dengar ya, Tuan Rambut Biru…, aku ini remaja berusia 16 tahun dan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, bukan seorang gadis kecil seperti yang kau bilang tadi."

16 tahun? Jika perkataannya dapat dipercaya berarti dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Tapi, masak iya _sih_? Mengingat tubuhnya yang lebih menyerupai anak SD daripada anak SMA…. Dan kaki mungilnya pun bertemu dengan tulang keringku untuk yang kedua kali.

"Argh…, kenapa kau terus-terusan menendangku _sih_, dasar sadis! Dan namaku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, bukan Tuan Rambut Biru." Sambil mengusap tulang keringku yang teraniaya untuk kedua kalinya, aku memberi gadis aneh ini _deathglare_ andalanku.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mempercayai ucapanku. Oh iya, dan namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal ya?" Sebuah senyum manis pun tercetak di wajah gadis yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Rukia ini.

Dan kesimpulan berikutnya yang ku dapat dari gadis ini adalah kemungkinan besar dia berkepribadian ganda. Lihat saja tingkahnya yang sebentar kasar sebentar manis. Dasar _tsundere_**(2)**.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan berpikiran buruk terhadapku, jangan salahkan aku bila aku menendangmu di tempat yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan masa depanmu," kata Rukia dengan datar.

Seketika itu juga aku merasa ngeri dan merinding berada dalam radius satu meter dengan Rukia, hingga secara refleks, ku lindungi benda milikku yang sangat berharga. Dengan sedikit panik, ku balas perkataannya, "H-hei! Bukan salahku juga kan berpikir yang aneh-aneh terhadapmu? Siapa juga yang bisa berpikir positif kepada orang tak dikenal yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan berkata-kata aneh kepadamu? Seharusnya kau minta maaf padaku, bukannya malah menganiaya diriku."

"Hmm…, jika dipikir ulang kau memang ada benarnya. Kalau begitu maafkan aku ya?"

Lagi-lagi senyum manis itu. Ugh…, ya sudahlah, _toh_ dia juga sudah minta maaf. Ku pukir tak ada gunanya lagi mempermasalahkan hal ini lebih lanjut.

"Jadi, apa kau sedang berlibur di sini juga?" Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti kami selama beberapa saat, aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Nah…, Aku penduduk lokal di daerah ini. Dan jika kau pergi kearah sana," katanya sambil menunjuk suatu arah, "Kau akan menemukan perumahan penduduk dan beberapa toko aksesoris. Rumahku adalah rumah dua lantai berwarna putih di samping toko bunga '_Seika_'."

"Ooo…." Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku. Tak tahu apa lagi topik yang bisa diangkat untuk meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Karena sadar atau tidak, mulai detik itu aku 'sedikit' menghargai kehadirannya.

Kami terdiam kembali selama beberapa saat. Duduk berdampingan di batu karang dan membiarkan angin laut membelai tubuh kami dengan lembut. Tak ada satupun yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari matahari yang perlahan-lahan tertelan oleh damainya laut lepas. Hingga sang raja siang tak lagi menampakkan semburat jingganya. Dan pada saat itulah aku baru ingat bahwa aku melupakan makan siang bersama keluarga paman. Mungkin saja mereka saat ini tengah cemas memikirkan keberadaanku, mengingat aku meninggalkan _I-Phone_ ku di kamar untuk di-_charge_. Sial, semoga mereka tidak menghubungi ibuku karena hal ini.

**…**

Setelah berjam-jam menerima ceramah dari Bibi Rangiku, akhirnya aku diperbolehkan kembali ke kamarku—tentunya setelah makan malam bersama. Bibi Rangiku memang ramah dan tidak begitu ketat dalam peraturan, tapi jika sekali kau tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya, dia akan menceramahimu sampai berbusa-busa. Serius _deh_, rasa panas di kupingku saja belum hilang sampai saat ini.

Kurebahkan tubuh lelahku pada kasur _king size_-ku sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang dicat warna biru pastel sama seperti dindingnya. Sedikit bernostalgia dengan apa yang ku alami hari ini. Bertemu dengan gadis aneh yang entah mengapa tak mau meninggalkan pikiran penatku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran dengan gadis ini. Tak tahu pesona apa yang dimilikinya hingga aku—seorang yang anti sosial, mampu dibuat nyaman dengan kedekatannya. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang sedikit menggangguku sampai akhirnya mampu memejamkan mata. Apa besok aku dapat bertemu kembali dengannya?

**.**

**.**

**»»««**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertama kami, dan semenjak hari itu pula kami sering bertemu di tempat yang sama, menghabiskan waktu berdua, mengunjungi beberapa toko aksesoris yang dulu diceritakannya atau hanya sekedar bermain bersama di pantai. Hingga tak terasa besok adalah hari terakhirku liburan di sini, karena seminggu lagi liburan musim panasku akan berakhir. Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin lebih lama di sini, bersama dengan Rukia hingga saat-saat terakhir, tapi karena ada beberapa tugas sekolah yang belum ku selesaikan, tampaknya keinginanku ini tak kan terjadi.

Dari hari ke hari hubunganku dan Rukia juga bertambah dekat, paling tidak, sekarang kami bisa menyebut diri kami sebagai teman. Dan hal ini juga yang membuatku makin enggan meninggalkannya.

"Kau tahu kan ekspresi murung itu tidak cocok dengan wajah tampanmu."

Begitu tenggelam kedalam anganku sampai tak ku dengar langkah gadis mungil—yang saat ini telah duduk di sampingku—mendekatiku. Menatap wajahku dengan senyum lembut dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepadaku. Membuatku merasa bahwa aku adalah pria terpenting di alam semesta ini.

"Hahaha…, siapa juga yang berwajah murung. Aku hanya sedang melamun tadi, tapi terima kasih banyak karena kau sudah mengakui bahwa aku ini tampan." Ku balas godaannya dengan gurauan, walau dalam hati aku sedikit merasa tersanjung dengan pujian tersiratnya.

"Che…, arogan seperti biasa _eh_, Grimmy-_kun_~." Dan suara super manis Rukia—yang biasanya ia keluarkan untuk membuatku terganggu—pun terdengar di udara.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama dan suara aneh seperti itu Rukia. Hal itu sangat menggelikan, tahu!" Ku sentil dahinya dengan cukup kuat, hingga ia mengerucutkan wajahnya sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. Betul-betul manis. Dan tonjokan dari tangan mungilnya pun mendarat di perutku. Membuatku sedikit terbatuk-batuk dan mengernyit sakit.

"Hei! Tak perlu memukulku sekuat itu juga kan? Kalau kau kasar begitu mana ada lelaki yang mau mendekat padamu?"

"Kau kan yang memulai duluan, jadi jangan salahkan aku. Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan keduamu, bukankah kau itu juga lelaki? Dan terakhir kali ku lihat, kau tidak kabur atau pergi meninggalkanku saat aku memukul atau menendangmu. Malahan kau selalu kembali ke tempat yang sama untuk bertemu denganku. Atau jangan-jangan kau itu _masochist_ ya?"

Sial! Masih sempat-sempatnya rona merah di pipiku ini muncul setelah mendengar godaan Rukia. Dan yang lebih memalukan lagi dia tertawa saat melihat rona merahku.

"Jadi, apa kau sedih karena ini adalah hari terakhir liburanmu di sini?" Ku tatap Rukia saat kata-kata ini meluncur dari bibir indahnya, sedangkan tatapan matanya lurus memandang api unggun yang saat ini menghangatkan kami dari kejamnya angin malam. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga tatapan kami kembali beradu, namun kali ini aku yang mengalihkan pandanganku. Tak mampu menatap _amethyst_-nya yang seakan menyusup ke dalam jiwaku. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya menggangguku.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Bisa jadi aku sedih karena ini hari terakhirku bertemu denganmu, atau karena sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke rutinitas sekolah yang membosankan." Memang agak aneh _sih_, mendengar kata-kata ini keluar dari mulutku. Terasa sangat _Out of Character_. Seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez yang terkenal ganas dan sangar ternyata bisa galau juga. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Hei! Tak perlu khawatir seperti itu kan? Jangan lupakan bahwa kita ini hidup di abad ke 20, dimana teknologi sudah semakin maju. Kita masih bisa berhubungan lewat telepon, atau _skype_ jika ingin bertatap muka secara tak langsung. Atau jika kau memilih cara yang lebih sederhana, kau bisa berkirim surat kemari. Gampang kan?"

Pidato panjangnya pun di akhiri dengan sebuah jitakan yang mendarat di kepalaku. Dan aku beritahu padamu, rasanya benar-benar sakit. Bagaimana gadis semungil dia memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu masih menjadi misteri bagiku.

"Lagipula siapa juga sih yang mengkhawatirkan soal itu," sungutku sepelan mungkin.

"Apa kau bicara sesuatu?"

"T-tidak ada kok, aku hanya bergumam tak jelas saja tadi. Hahaha…." Bahkan tawaku pun terdengar garing di telingaku. Wanita memang makhluk yang mengerikan.

"_Ne_, Grimm…, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Tanganku yang sedari tadi sibuk memberi makan api dengan kayu di sampingku ini pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada Rukia yang saat ini menatapku dengan _intens_. Menginvasi jarak personalku, namun entah mengapa aku tak merasa keberatan dengan kedekatannya.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikanmu banyak hal, tapi kau bisa memegang kata-kataku bahwa ini bukanlah pertemuan kita untuk terakhir kalinya." Ya, karena aku tak akan menizinkan hal itu terjadi. Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu atau pun menjauh darimu, kecuali bila kau sendiri yang mengusirku. Karena tanpa sadar, mau tak mau, kau telah mengikatku dengan jari mungilmu.

"Bukankah ini aneh? Beberapa hari yang lalu kita adalah dua orang asing dari sisi dunia yang berbeda. Tak pernah bertemu ataupun menyapa. Dan sekarang disinilah kita, duduk berdampingan di depan api unggun sambil meninkmati suasana pantai di malam hari. Mengobrol seakan kita ini sudah berteman bertahun-tahun lamanya."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara—hei! Ini sakit tahu!" protesku saat dia meninju lenganku yang mendapat respon tawa hangat darinya, "lagipula, kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Sekali-kali nikmatilah hidup dan biarkan mengalir apa adanya. Mungkin saja _kan,_ pertemuan kita ini adalah takdir."

Senyum tipis terukir dibibirku saat melihat wajah damainya. Betapa aku akan merindukan sosok mungil ini pada masa yang akan datang.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu. Dan jika pertemuan kita ini memang takdir, aku akan memohon pada _Kami-sama_ agar ini tidak menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita."

Lagi-lagi senyuman itu. Senyum milik Rukia yang bisa membuatku merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan. Senyum yang baru kusadari membuat jantungku berdetak secara acak dan membuatku sedikit pusing dengan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadaku.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak memulai pertemanan kami, aku mengambil langkah berani dengan menggenggam tengkuknya dan merapatkan bibir kami. Dengan lembut dan perlahan, kukecup bibir mungilnya, mencoba menyalurkan sebanyak mungkin perasaan yang tak kuketahui namanya ini, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir kami. Tidak menuntut, hanya memberi sebanyak yang aku bisa. Melantunkan pujaanku lewat bibir mungilnya. Hingga akhirnya Rukia merasa rileks dan membalas kecupanku dengan malu-malu. Tangan mungilnya mulai menyusuri pundakku dan menautkan jarinya pada surai biruku saat aku meraih tubuhnya lebih dekat. Membawa tubuh mungilnya pada jiwaku yang posesif. Dan ketika ku perdalam ciuman kami, saat itulah aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya percikan api yang berasal dari unggun di depan kami membumbung tinggi di udara. Merasakan sesak sekaligus kelegaan yang luar biasa. Merasakan pusing dan panas disaat yang bersamaan. Tak mendengarkan rintihan paru-paru akan belahan hatinya. Hingga detik terakhir oksigen berada pada tubuh kami, barulah ku lepaskan tautan bibirku dari Rukia. Meninggalkan benang saliva yang menjadi rantai penghubung antara kami. Lalu kukecup kening Rukia yang masih terengah-engah meraup oksigen sebanyak mungin.

'_Aku akan kembali, suatu hari nanti_….'

**…**

Keesokan paginya, kami membereskan barang-barang kami dan bersiap-siap kembali ke Las Noches, kota tempat tinggal kami. Sekali lagi, kutatap jalanan dari balik kaca jendela mobil, mencoba menyerap sebanyak mungkin kota mungil ini ke dalam memori otakku dan mematrinya dalam hatiku. Hingga sebuah pemandangan menangkap rasa tertarikku. Di sana, di ujung jalan dekat jembatan warna merah bata, terlihat Rukia sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Tak lupa senyum ceria pun menghiasi wajah manisnya. Dan hingga dirinya tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan, kuturunkan lambaian tanganku namun masih menyisakan sebuah senyuman di wajah. Saat ku tolehkan pandanganku ke depan, barulah aku menyadari bahwa aksiku tadi menarik perhatian keempat penghuni mobil, sedang Ulquiorra hanya menatap bosan luar jendela, tak menghiraukan sekelilingnya.

"Jadi, apa gadis manis tadi pacarmu, Grimm-kun?" Pamanku bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Diamlah, paman. Ini bukanlah urusanmu," geramku. Dan seringaian dari keempat orang tadi meledak menjadi tawa yang meramaikan mobil ini. Membuatku ingin menonjok mereka satu persatu—kecuali Bibi Rangiku dan Nelliel tentu saja. Hingga selama tiga jam kedepan, aku harus bersabar menjadi bulan-bulanan dari keempat orang yang sayangnya memiliki hubungan darah denganku. Dasar sial!

**The End**

**Glosarium:**

(1)Matsuri: Bahasa Jepang untuk festival atau perayaan.

(2)Tsundere: Salah satu bentuk proses pengembangan karakter Jepang yang menggambarkan perubahan sikap seseorang yang awalnya dingin dan bahkan kasar terhadap orang lain sebelum perlahan-lahan menunjukkan sisi hangat kepadanya.

Dan akhirnya fic ultah untuk Grimm-_honey_ ku jadi juga… *nangis kejer* Jujur aku agak bingung sama adegan kissingnya lho, minna-san… Maklum, saya kan anak baek-baek… #dibuang.

Semoga minna-san tidak kecewa dengan karya abal saya kali ini. Huehehe… Karena kalau boleh jujur, saya membuat ini dengan ekstra ngebut. XD Jadi kalau ada yang protes _feel-_nya nggak dapet, alur kecepetan dan endingnya aneh saya bisa maklum akan hal itu. Hahaha...

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya **Simple Plan**, udah ketahuan dong lagu mana yang jadi inspirasi saya… *tunjuk judul*

Dan sedikit pengumuman bagi minna-san yang kebetulan membaca atau menunggu **Way to Love Me. **#emang ada? *plakk!* Kemungkinan saya tidak bisa apdet sampai pertengahan bulan Agustus, atau mungkin lebih. Eits,… jangan marah dulu ya? Saya akan berusaha apdet secepat yang saya bisa, tapi mengingat saya harus mudik selama beberapa hari dan kebetulan sinyal modem di desa saya itu lemot, mungkin cepat yang saya maksud ini tetap saja lama bagi minna-san. Xd

Jadi, yang mau kritik, kasih saran, kasih THR *plakk!* atau cuma mo protes karena kurang panjang *lirik beberapa orang. Xd* silahkan tumpahkan unek-unek kalian pada _newbie_ malas ini dalam kotak review.

Yang sudah repot-repot membaca, terima kasih ya~ *lambai-lambai*

Sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya… XD

_Jaa matta_…


End file.
